Hogwarts Idol!
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: The gang returns to Hogwarts to repeat their 7th year. Enemies become friends in the midst of a talent show, Ron breaks Hermione's heart by cheating on her. Draco starts to see things differently when a new boy comes to hogwarts. Will Draco get the Gryffyndor princess? Before it's to late?... R&R Please enjoy! NO Flames allowed! Don't like don't read
1. The Contest

**Sup! It's me Spotty! Sorry haven't updated any of my stories in so long! I feel very bad! Please forgive me. D: Well this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic! Summer just started! I'm officially an 8****th**** Grader! It was funny coincidence because the Summer Solstice was June 21-22 and I got out of school on the 22****nd****. I'm excited for summer kind of, because I'm starting French Horn lesson so I can try and be in the Band at school. Sorry, for going on about school (I'm a geek and I'm proud of it! Anyone have anything to say against that. Well deal with it!)**** I'm bummed out that school ended though, :(**

**Well this is a Dramione fic (Draco and Hermione) over a period of time 'til now I've grown very fond of this pairing.**

**So the main pairing of this story is HermioneXDraco, like I listed above but there will be fair amount of GinnyXHarry because I love that pairing as well**

**Warning: Slightly OOC and a bit different from the story, not by much but a little bit. Also Hedwig is still alive in this fanfic. Also there will be tons of Ron-Bashing! Just saying! **

**Any Whoo! On With the Story!**

_**Hogwarts Idol: The Contest**_

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Hermione was staying at the burrow for summer again, while her parents were in Paris. She was in Ginny's room that they were sharing, reading '_Hogwarts: A History_' again.

"An Owl came for you Hermione!" Ginny said, walking into the room with a tawny owl on her shoulder, when she fully entered the room she took the letter off and the owl flew off.

I took the letter from Ginny's outstretched hand.

_**Dear Miss Granger**_

_**Because of what happened last year, everyone who was a 7**__**th**__** year last year must repeat7th year once more this year. Also I'm delighted to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. In this envelope is your Head Girl badge and list of books for this year.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Headmistress McGonagall **_

I let out a squeal. Ginny looked up at me.

"What?" Ginny asked curious. "I'm Head girl!" I screamed. We had a moment of silence, looking at each other then we started screaming again.

We heard loud footsteps, and Harry, Ron, Fred and George **(Yeah I made both twins live).**

"What happened?!" They all demanded in unison. Harry was by Ginny instantly. They haven't officially started a relationship again, but I knew it will happen soon. They are perfect for each other.

"I"VE BEEN MADE HEAD GIRL!" I screamed, Ginny and I started screaming again. The boys fell to their knees, clutching their ears,

"Bloody Heck! Congratulations 'Mione! But I'm pretty sure, You just made us all deaf!" Harry exclaimed loudly, because of their ears. Ginny and I then just started chuckling.

**THE NEXT DAY**

We all arrived at King's Cross Station. We all clamored awkwardly onto the Train. We claimed a compartment; we were shortly joined by Neville and Luna. The boys started discussing Qudditch, even though Neville doesn't play, he's a big fan.

The door opened once more. I looked up from my book "Timeless Echo", Ginny and Luna from there discussion, that I guess was gossip, and the boys from their Qudditch conversation.

We saw none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing in the middle of the large compartment,

"We want to make….a truce," Zabini started "And become friends!" Malfoy finished,

"We want nothing to do with you! You Bloody Ferret!" Ron yelled, standing up, I placed a reassuring hand on my boyfriend's shoulder, he calmed down, and sat down.

"We don't want to do anything with you!" Luna said dreamily, I stood up and stood next to Malfoy

"Guys!" I had to raise my voice, cause they were all bickering.

"The war is over! I'm pretty sure, we have all learned something from the war, I'm pretty sure we can all put those stupid prejudices behind and become friends!" I finished,

"I guess we can try." Neville commented, everyone muttered an agreement.

"I say, we all go bye first name then, no more surnames!" I exclaimed, we all agreed.

"Hey m-Draco! What's your favorite Quidditch team?" Harry called out to Draco, he was sitting with Ron and Neville.

"The Holyhead Harpies! You?" Draco called back, "The Holyhead Harpies!" Harry exclaimed, Ron scoffed,

"Come on! The Chudely Cannons are way better!" He exclaimed, the five boys began discussing further

I smiled, at the boys, they bonded quicker than I expected, I mouthed "Thank you" to Harry and he smiled. I went back to my book.

***At Hogwarts***

We finally arrived at Hogwarts, when we entered the Great Hall, I sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Harry. McGongall stood on the stage in front of the House tables, next to the Staff table

"Okay, Welcome back to Hogwarts, especially the previous 7th years. Due to recent events we have had the previous 7th years come back". McGonagall spoke into her wand. "This year we will be having a contest, to help you guys get back into the swing of things, because of what happened last year. " McGonagall continued,

"Hogwarts Idol, is a singing/music competition. You can do solos, groups of two to how many you want, but it would be wise to keep the groups small. Signups are tomorrow. Tuck in" McGonagall finished, we all began eating.

My eyes drifted to the Slytherin table, her eyes finally came upon a certain blonde slytherin. He was looking at me, I locked my gaze with his, and he smiled, no not one of his usual smirks ,but an actual smile, I smiled back.

After dinner, I hung around to meet up with McGonagall and to meet my fellow head. I walked over to McGonagall.

"Ah Miss Granger, meet your fellow head." McGonagall said, and gestured towards the shadows, were Draco came forth

"Now I know you two aren't on the best terms, but please set an example for the students" McGonagall had her back to us turned around, she saw me and Draco exchange a quick hug and high-five. She looked shocked beyond belief

"Umm, not to be rude, But I kind of thought to two where enemies?" McGonagall said, utterly confused. We both laughed at this.

"No we, and 'The Golden Trio' and Blaise have made a truce" Draco explained, The older woman smiled at us.

"Okay, let's go to your dorm" McGonagall said, still smiling, she led us up to the seventh floor of the castle, where we saw a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. HE smiled at me, but slightly glared at Draco for a moment but stopped.

"Okay, what do you want your password to be?" McGonagall asked,

"How about, ' House unity'? You know because, were in totally different houses?" I asked, Draco asked, he smiled.

"Okay, its settled, you may unpack, don't forget signs ups are tomorrow!" McGonagall said, with a twinkle in her eyes, she left.

We entered the large dorm. IT had cream/beige walls, with green ,silver, gold and scarlet banners around the top of the walls. The room had a big couch, a love seat, and a fireplace.

We saw two hallways, the one on the left led to a door ,that said, _**Draco Malfoy **_ in nice neat writing above the door, the hallway on right, just like the one on the left said _**Hermione Granger **_in the same neat cursive_**.**_

I entered my room, it was huge, it had a huge bed, a bookcase, a nice big window. My room had a light purple/lavender color; my bed had a brown set up, It was a cool room.

When night finally fell, I was finished unpacking and flopped into my bed and fell asleep.

_**Draco's Pov**_

When I woke up, I saw Hermione reading a book, I smiled, I'm glad I've become friends with the now silky haired Gryffindor witch.

I walked down to the Great Hall, I saw Harry, Ron and Neville. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, you guys want to join up and enter the contest?" I asked them. "Sure, so what about Blaise?" Harry asked, I shrugged

"He said, singing and dancing wasn't his thing." I said simply. "Okay, what should our band name be? On the sign up form we need to have; Band Name, list of band members, type of music,"

"How about 'The Bad Boys?' We could make it work!" Ron suggested, we all shook our heads. We all muttered at different times "No" "No, that's bad"

"How about 'The Herbologist?'" Neville asked, we shook our heads.

"The Marauders?" Harry spoke up. "Sure, " We all agreed,

"Music Type?" Neville spoke up, we all thought for a moment.

"We could do a classic thing, I do have a cello at home!" Neville exclaimed, we all shook our heads "How about we do a pop/rock thing?" I suggested, They agreed.

We walked over to McGonagall she smiled when she saw me with three Gryffyndors. There were three sign up sheets: Solos (One person), Duets( SO only 2 people in your group) and Bands(3 or more students, Max. 5)

I took one of the Band forms. I filled it out:

_**Band Name: The Marauders**_

_**Music Type: Pop/Rock**_

_**Band Member(s): **_

_**1: Draco Malfoy**_

_**2: Harry Potter**_

_**3: Ron Weasley**_

_**4: Neville Longbottom**_

I gave the card to the smiling witch and we all went to lunch,

"Okay, we are still having signups but the meeting will be after dinner tonight here," McGonagall spoke up, we all began eating. When I saw Weaslette(Yes I still call her that, but its more like a friendly nickname now.) drag Hermione out of the great hall.

I watched the brightest-witch-of-her-age leave the great hall, I wonder what they are up too?..

_**Hermione's Pov**_

Ginny dragged me out of the Great hall after classes and lunch, she dragged me up to the Heads' dorm an to my room after muttered the password.

Once we were seated on my comfy bed

"Ginny! Why did you drag me up here?!" I asked, she grinned, "We!..." She gestured to me and her "Should sign up for 'Hogwarts Idol'!" She screamed, I grabbed my temples,

"Ginny!" I complained, I cursed her famous volume. She sent me an apologetic look. "Why should we sign-up for Hogwarts idol?" I asked,

"Well, we can lay some instruments, You can piano and guitar, and I can bass and guitar, and you sing, I can be backup! You can write our songs, It'd be perfect!" Ginny squealed.

"I don't think I can sing!" I exclaimed, waving my hands. She just looked at me, "Hermione, I've heard you in the shower, your good." Ginny exclaimed, I sighed.

"I'm not good." I said, She shook her head, "Be right back Hermione" Ginny got up and I heard the portrait shut, a few minutes later I heard it open again and saw Ginny and Luna.

"Hermione, Sing for Luna please." Ginny said, it so it was almost like a command.

"Fine. I'll sing a song I wrote, it was inspired by friend and her love life, It's called "Bleeding Love" Umm, Let's go to the room of requirements." I said, and I got up and the girls followed me.

Since it was on the same floor as the Head's room we got their fast. I etered in and wished a piano with my songbook. I actually had sheet music for all of my sings. So I wished my sheet music would come as well

""Okay, this is 'Bleeding Love' written by yours' truly" I said. I sat down at the piano and began. My voice filled the room.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open_

_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush_

_That comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open_

_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh, they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open_

_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open _

_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

I finished the last chord. I sighed and look at my friends. They were just staring at me.

"How bad was it?" I asked, I shut my eyes, but didn't hear anything. I looked again, and I hear the two girls applaud loudly. I opened mmy eyes, and saw them cheering.

"Mione! You have a beautiful voice!" I was shocked, Luna smiled "Yes the Nargles think you are great too! So do i!" She exclaimed, I smiled and rolled my eyes at my friend's craziness.

"Ginny, so we should do it?" I asked, she nodded, "Okay, let's go get a signup sheet, Luna do you wanna join?" I asked, she shook her head. "I wanna be supporting you guys," I smiled at her. We all walked down to the great hall. I picked up a signup sheet under 'Duets'.

**Duet members**

**1. Hermione Granger**

**2. Ginny Weasley**

**Music Genre: Pop**

I turned it in and McGongall smiled at me.

"Okay, Hermione I know you have head duties so, I'll have Miss Weasley go for you at the meeting" I smiled and thanked the older witch.

**Draco's Pov**

Well finally it's dinner. I sat down at the Slytherin table with Blaise. I saw Ron, Harry, Ginny and… Hermione. I never really noticed how beautiful she's become. I mean she was always pretty but, wow.

"Okay, Hogwarts, students, we have a new student joining us. He is in his 8th year, he was suppose to join us last year, but that wasn't possible so here he is Nathaniel North. We had the hat sort him into his house, and he is a Gryffindor." The whole Gryffindor table cheered, hooted and hollered. Nathaniel walked over to the Gryffindor table and to my dislike sat right next to Hermione and flashed a smile at her, she giggled.

After dinner I went to the transfiguration classroom with the guys. We took a couple of chairs in the front, soon a few more people joined. Not much people signed up.

I saw Katie Bell, Colin Creevey and some other kids I didn't know, until I saw Weaslette, I pointed her out to the guys. They waved her over, she sat next to Harry (Duh! Who else.) And said hey.

"Are you doing a solo?" Harry asked her. Intertwining his hand with hers. she smiled " No, I'm doing a duet." She answered. "Who with?" Neville and Ron asked simultaneously. "You'll find out." She said deviously.

Harry rolled his eyes, and kissed her hand. I felt weird seeing that 'What would it be like to have an actual girlfriend?' I brushed the thought away I looked up and saw Nathaniel. He was about as tall as me, just a little more tan than I am, brown hair and green eyes. He wore jeans (** I have the student's dress in muggle attire instead of robes 'cause it's easier for me**) with a chain and a white shirt with an open plaid shirt. I don't like the guy for some reason…. Hmm.

"Okay, we have about five groups participating. When I call your names stand up and since we have a new student here, say your names and houses please." McGongall said we all nodded.

**Okay! Here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Now if you would like to help please do the following: 1) Review! Please please review! 2) Please in those reviews if you'd like send in Harry Potter characters for contestants( Now remember! Your entries WILL NOT WIN! I already have that in mind. ) SO please help.**

**P.S The more reviews I get… The faster I update! **** PEACE SPOTTY!**


	2. Revenge and injuries

Hey** Guys! Here's the second chapter to Hogwarts Idol! I hope ya enjoy! **** I would like to thank "AlwaysSlytherin"! Her character Annalise will be in this story! She was also the first person to review, Also please review to my story! (Also I know Katie is older but, I need faces)**

**I'm so sorry i took long, so here's an extra long chpater for people**

**But guys please review, it'll help me work faster, and give me song ideas for themes and certain people, and i MIGHT just use them (I'll give credit)**

**Ch****apter two: Revenge**

_**Draco's Pov **_**  
"**Okay and last but certainly not least 'The Marauders!'**" **McGonagall called out and we stood up. "Harry Potter, Gryffindor" Harry said, "Ron Weasley, Gryffindor" Ron said after "Neville LongBottom, Gryffindor" Neville continued. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin" Everyone looked shocked, (Well the people who know me)

"Professor McGongall, I forgot. My brother is also coming to Hogwarts he was just delayed." Nathaniel spoke up when everyone calmed down. McGonagall nodded,

"Okay, we will be having the competition over the course of the year. We will have different themes- Yes" McGonagall was interrupted by a hand in the air.

"What do you mean by 'themes'?" Katie asked, "Well, I mean: Love, Anger, Revenge, etc. You'll see what I mean." McGonagall said. We all nodded.

"So, the first theme, will be something involving hurt and revenge. Miss Weasley, I trust you'll tell your partner?" Ginny nodded at McGonagall. "And you can write your own songs or borrow songs from the muggle world, if you give credit." McGonagall said, we all remained quite.  
"Okay, and last thing, you can go to the Room of Requirements, I have times set for each of you. Two groups will be in at a time. And we programmed the Room of Requirements to be filled with instruments, a sound booth and sheet music, if you need any just request, it and if you are borrowing music just say the artist, genre and song name. Also you must say your bands name and if it's not your time you'll not be permitted. You may leave once you get your times."

"I'll go get it," I said to the guys. I went to McGonagall and she handed me a timeslip. I looked at it

_**The Marauders**_

_**Room of Requirements: Saturday at 12pm-4pm**_

I walked back to Harry, Ron and Neville.

"Okay so, tomorrow at The Room of Requirements. See ya there." Harry said and walked off with weaslette and Neville.

_**Hermione's Pov**_

I waked down the deserted hallway, to the Transfiguration room, to meet up with Ginny and discuss what song I should write. When I heard a peculiar sound. I saw two figures snogging eachother senseless, I smiled (Even though I would report them) and looked closer. But when I did tears met my eyes.  
"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" I screeched, I stalked over to him and saw him pinning Lavender Brown to a stone pillar.

"Mion-" I cut him off "Avis!" I screamed and a flock of birds attacked him.

"How dare you! How dare you cheat on me! With Lavender Brown! Why?" I screamed at him, he flinched, but otherwise didn't look guilty at all. I felt hate and anger in my eyes as I glared at him,

"You were boring Hermione, You never showed any skin,-" "So you want to be with a slut?" I asked angrily, " WE had no spark, you wanted to read, or do something lame, not go out and stuff." "Wow, sorry, I wasn't some slut who liked to go out all the time, and is as stupid as a troll!" I said, rasing my voice slightly.

Ron tried to say something, but I cut him off again.

"Don't speak to me again! We are over!" I screamed, I walked up to him, and did the typical, I slapped him, and walk away.

I ran to the Gryffindor Tower , sobbed out the password and ran in. I collapsed and started sobbing. I heard three people shout "Mione!" I looked up and saw Harry, Ginny and Neville rush to my side, Thankfully no one else was in the common room. The three carried me up to the seventh floor to the Heads' room. They carried me to my room, and set me on my bed, Ginny sat next to me, and I put my head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ginny asked in a motherly tone, he may be strong and sometimes boyish but Ginny was a sweet girly person who was supporting when needed.

"R-r-Ron… C-c-Cheated on m-me with L-lavender Brown!" I wailed. Everyone gasped, "That ass! I'm telling mother so she will send a howler." Ginny muttered.

"When did you find out?" Harry asked, he looked crossed between anger and protective. "Just a few minutes ago, I saw him snogging Lavender outside the Transfiguration room!" I cried.

"Ginny you should stay with Mione," Harry said, Ginny nodded. Harry leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead in a brotherly way. I smiled at him, but tears still streamed down my cheeks.

Neville hugged me. He and Harry still with protective looks on their faces left. I sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

"I thought he was the one Ginny! The one I'd be with forever!" I cried, "You'll find a great guy one day! Someone who'll be loyal to you and have never-dying love for you. Someone who'll beat up anyone who hurts you…" She declared,

"Like you and Harry?" I asked hoarsely. She took on a soft expression, "Yeah, like me and Harry." She smiled.

"Wanna watch a movie and go to town on some ice cream? You need a Girls' Night. You and me." Ginny said, I nodded.

"Thanks Ginny, Your the best." She smiled "I know!" She said jokingly, and left to get some ice cream and a movie.

**WITH HARRY: Draco's POV**

I was finally walking through the halls to go upstairs to the Heads' Dorm, when Harry and Neville almost ran me over, I looked at them and their facial expressions where fixed with hate and revenge-seeking.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked,

"Ron. Ron cheated on Hermione with Lavender Brown!" Harry early exploded. I felt my own anger build up. I can't believe that arse cheated on Hermione with that skank! Hermione is the sweetest, smartest most thoughtful person I've ever know.

"Where's Mia!" I exclaimed, I realized my very own nickname for Hermione slipped. I froze, Harry looked at me shocked.

"Mione has a nickname, you know that right?" He asked, "Yeah, but I wanted my own nickname for her. Is that alright" I asked Harry smiled. 'Sure thing mate. Now, I say we do some revenge!" Harry said, deviously. I nodded smugly.

We walked to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door.

" Headmistress McGonagall, we need to speak with you." Harry said, I smiled.

_Your going down Ron Weasley…_

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

Me and Ginny sat on my bed eating Chocolate Chip and Rocky Road while watching "Titanic" Ginny found,

"We need to do something about Ron." Ginny said, "Your on my side?" I asked shocked. "Yeah! You're like my sister, and Ron maybe my brother but he's an ass. I say a little thing called Revenge is in order."

An imaginary light bulb lit above me.

"I have an idea. I'll write a song and perform it at the first event and 'dedicate' it to Ron!" I squealed. I got my songbook out.

"Cool coincidence, the first theme thing is revenge. Also we have the ROR with some other group tomorrow for four hours. We can start tonight and finish tomorrow. The first event is in a couple days," Ginny informed me.

"Ronald Weasley… Your going down." I said evilly.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I got up and got dressed in some short jean shorts, a blouse and flats. I brushed my hair out so it was wavy/silky and calm and put on a little mascara.

I met up with Ginny and we walk to the ROR. "Oh what's our band name?" I asked Ginny, she smiled

"Rising Star!" Ginny exclaimed and the door opened, I smiled, It was a good name. I walked in and saw a grand piano, instruments on the walls on stands, sheet music, It was heavenly. And the recording/Sound booth.

"Who else, is coming." I asked, "Harry, Draco Neville, and unfortunately Ron." She replied, I almost started crying but tried to stay strong.

A few minutes later Hermione (who was standing) heard the door open, she had her back to the door and her song book on the grandpiano as she was writing in it.

I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind! She turned around and saw Draco. I felt tears grow in my eyes again and launched myself at him and hugged him, sobbing. He immediately hugged me back. My arms latched around his neck and his around my waist and back.

"Shh Shush, It's okay Mia! It's okay." HE whispered calming. I smiled slightly at his new nickname for me. She let go and turned to Harry.

"What did you do after you left Harry?" I asked, my pale porcelain face slightly flushed from crying. Silent tears streaming down her my.

"Well…"

_**FLASHBACK (As the flashback goes on Harry is telling the story all of my flashbacks are like that)**_

_**I ran up to Draco in the hallway by Transfiguration with Neville. We felt anger and want for revenge boil in our blood. **_

"_**Ron cheated on Hermione with Lavender Brown!" I exclaimed angrily to Draco, he looked enraged now**_

"_**Where's Mia!" Draco exclaimed, I told him **_

_**she was with Ginny.**_ ** "Sure thing, now I say we do a little thing called Revenge" I said deviously. We all walked up to McGonagall's door and knocked. "Yes?" McGonagall asked opening the door.**

"**We need to talk to you, May we?" I said, gesturing got the door, she nodded and we all walked in.**

"**Ron Weasley cheated on Hermione with Lavender!" I exclaimed, my chest heaving. She looked taken back. Hermione Granger was her favorite and most intelligent student, and has grown fond of her.**

"**Well, he shall be taken out of the contest, and will serve a till end of term detention sentence." We all high-5'ed**

"**Good Night boys." She said retreating into another room, we let ourselves out.**

"**I doubt the detention will help. I say we personally teach Ron a lesson." Neville said grinning. He cracked his knuckles (In a very Non-Neville way) and we all nodded, we all instincivley cracked our knuclkes and walked to find said-ginger.**

**We found him walking up to the Gryffindor door. Draco cleared his throat "Ahem" Ron turned around to stare at the three of us. WHen his eyes fell on Draco he growled "What is that doing with you?!" ROn demanded. "We are here to teach you a lesson!" We all exclaimed at the same time.**

**"You hurt Mione!" ROn didn't even try deniing it so we started throwing punches... ****"What the bloody heck did i do!" Ron exclaimed, when he was on the ground, he glared at us.**

**"You flipping cheated on Hermione! She the smartest, nicest, most beautiful witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts, next to Lilly Evans, you don't deserve her!" Draco exclaimed (Harry left that part out ;) "How did you find out?" **

**We left ROn with a black eye, a bloody nose and probably a few bruises.**

**END OF FLASHBACK (Hermione's POV)  
**

"Really?" i asked touched, My hands over my heart and my voice soft, "After awhile even Blaise came and gave him a couple punches." Neville said, I smiled, i leaked a few grateful tears. "You guys are the best!" I opened my arms for a hug and they all hugged me.

"Mione, your like my little sister, of course without a doubt i/d beat up anyone who'd hurt you, and i know these guys feel the same way" Harry said smiling, he gave me a kisson the forehead like an older brother.

**DRACO'S POV**

WHen Harry placed a kiss on Mia's forehead, i felt a weird sensation in my chest, i tried to brush it away.

"Okay, we all need to get to work, Mione are you here to watch Ginny and her partner?" Harry asked, she shook her head, "No, I AM her partner." HErmione said, Harry was shocked.

"Wow! Really! You sing?" Harry asked, she nodded "I also play a few instruments" She said

"Wow, we must hear you soon" The guys all said in unision i smiled.

We all started working, "So should we write our songs?" I asked, "Yeah, we'll just have to work hard" Harry said, we all grabbed some blank sheet music and a few pencils and got to work.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

I looked over and saw Hermione lyin on her stomach on the piano, with her feet poised in the air and writing in a book (probably lyrics) She looked gorgeous. "Hey guys i have an idea of what to do! I already have some lyrics and a melody?" I said standing up from lying on the floor.

Hermione got p to walk to Ginny and showed her something i her work. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Okay since their are three of us, it'll be easier. I sing them, adn say which part you guys should try." I said getting in the sound booth, they put the headphones on, but i beckonded Harry in. "Can you play piano while I play guitar." I aksed he nodded (**McGonagall said she would record the soundtracks for the song and we could dance or whatever while singing while the music plays**)

"Okay, this song is called Burn it down. The first part I would sing then the chorus would come in we would all join in together" i said. and nodded to Harry **(All of the parts in normal font are Draco talking)**

_**The cycle repeated  
as explosions broke in the sky  
all that I needed  
was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know**_

"Then here's the chorus"

**_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground_**

"Then Harry sings"

_**As the flames climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this, but  
Couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know**_

"Then the chorus again"

_**We're building it up**_  
_**To break it back down**_  
_**We're building it up**_  
_**To burn it down**_  
_**We can't wait**_  
_**To burn it to the ground**_

"Neville you rapp right, cause i wrote this part for you"

**_You told me yes, You held me high_**  
**_And I believed when you told that lie_**  
**_I played that soldier, You played king_**  
**_And struck me down when I kissed that ring_**  
**_You lost that right, to hold that crown_**  
**_I built you up but you let me down_**  
**_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_**  
**_And fan the flames as your blazes burn_**

"Then Harry and I sing together"

**_And you were there at the turn_**  
**_Waiting to let me know_**

"The Chorus repeats"

_**We're building it up**_  
_**To break it back down**_  
_**We're building it up**_  
_**To burn it down**_  
_**We can't wait**_  
_**To burn it to the ground**_

"Neville rapps one more time"

**_When you fall, I'll take my turn_**  
**_and fan the flames as your blazes burn_**

"Then i sing a small part"

**_We can't wait_**  
**_To burn it to the ground_**  
**_When you fall, I'll take my turn_**  
**_and fan the flames as your blazes burn_**

"Then Harry finishes"

_**We can't wait**_  
_**To burn it to the ground**_

"Dude! You rock!" Harry exclaimed,we high-5d

**HERMIONE"S POV  
**I'm glad the guys are getting along!

"Can we use, the booth now?" I asked, they nodded, and exited Ginny and i walk in.

"Okay, This is my song for Ron" I sai, i then hit the silence button, so the boys don't hear, i wannnt to shock them

**DRACO's POV breifly**

"Okay this is my song for Ron" I heard HErmione say, then she silences the booth. I feel jaw drop. She wrote a song for Ron! I calmed downed, and decided to wait to here the song in a few days to then decide what's going on,

**HERMIONE"S POV**

"Ginny, you don't mind that i sing most of the time right?" i asked, "Of course not, THis song id to get back at my brother"

"Okay, this song is called Stronger" I smiled as i picked up an eletric guitar, i saw the boys look over at me, even though they couldn't hear me. Ginny sta at the piano with her lyrics and music infront of her and we began.

(**_Hermione_**_** singing**,_Ginny singing** . Joined )**

**_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in color_  
_And do the things I want_**

**_You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_**

**_Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_**

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger _**Just me, myself and I **_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller_**  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm aloneYou heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you**_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see**_

_**Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**_

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end**_

_**Chorus:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**_

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**_I'm not alone_**

"That'll show Ron!" GInny exclaimed, we high- fived

**A WEEK LATER: FRIDAY:DAY OF THE PERFORMANCE DRACO'S POV  
**

Everyone was eating besides the bands, we where in the meeting room behind the stage to wiat, McGonagall had one of the judges help us out with our outfits.

A girl, 18 years of age walked up to me and the guys. SHe had long straight white/silvery hair with swoop bangs, purple eyes, pale skin, and full red lips, she seemed familar to me, she was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a white button-down shirt, with top tree buttons undone and combat boots., But the thing was she had a A long chain with a snake charm, and the snake seemed to have a charm that made it move and seem alive.

"Hi I'm Annalise Candibella, I'll be one of the judges and your outfit desinger, please follow me" The girl Annalise said, we got up and followed her.

"What are your names?" Annalise asked,

"Harry Potter, Neville LongBottom and Draco Malfoy." Harry said, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Drake?" She asked, She turned aorund and it hit me "Lise?" I asked, she smiled. We hugged,

"Guys, this is my cousin Annalise from Durmstang!" I exclaimed, smiling. "That would explain the hair" Neville said, Harry and i rolled our eyes.

We all entered a brightly lit room that was filled with guys clothing.

"I was thinking a bad boy look. Like leather jackets, jeans and walltet chains." Anna said, we all nodded. she threw clothes at us and we changed.

"Their, great. Wait." She snatched a hat off of Nevilles. head "Sorry, but no on the hat." She said.

"NEXT UP IS... THE MARAUDERS" A voice boomed out,

"Good luck!" Hermione and Ginny called fro their spots in the GReathall near the stage (All of the contestant where allowed to watch the others.)

The three of us stood in a line. i on the right, Neville in the middle and Harry on the end.

I grabbed a mircophone, "This song is one we all wrote called 'Burn it down' I hope you guys enjoy." I nodded my head at a 6th year Ravenclaw who started the music.

**(Bold- Draco singing,** _Italics- Harry, _UnderLined- Neville, _**Joined**_)

**The cycle repeated  
as explosions broke in the sky  
all that I needed  
was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know**

**_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground_**

_The colors conflicted  
As the flames climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this, but  
Couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know_

**_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground_**

You told me yes, You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played that soldier, You played king  
And struck me down when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames as your blazes burn

(This is Harry and Draco singing)

**_And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know_**

**_(This everyone in THE MARAUDERS)_**

**_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground_**

_When you fall, I'll take my turn  
and fan the flames as your blazes burn_

**_We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
When you fall, I'll take my turn  
and fan the flames as your blazes burn_**

_We can't wait__  
To burn it to the ground_

When we finished everyone cheered, HErmione adn Ginny where screaming enthusastically. I smiled at Hermione

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Oh My Gosh! They have such great voices. I nearly fainted from shock.

"NEXT UP IS... RISING STAR!" ME and Ginny got up, unseen

ME and Ginny got on stage, We where wearing: short shorts, boots, and v-necks.

"Hey everyone! THis song is deicated to Ron Weasley. Hope ya enjoy" I said smirking. ROn looked cocky, that's gonna changed! THe music started

**(Hermione-****Bold,** _Ginny- Itlaic.**Bold-Underlined Both****)**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

As i sang that part i sayshayyed to the edge of the stage and jumped onto a nearby table, which Harry, Draco and Neville where seated they looked shocked, i held my hands out and Draco picked me up by my wasit and set me down, i smiled at him and conitued.

_**Chorus:**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**_

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I walked over to Ron. He stared at me, Lavender by his side.

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
**They told you I was moving on, over you**  
**You didn't think that I'd come back**  
**I'd come back swinging**  
**You tried to break me, but you see**

I poked him in the chest twice then slapped him softly on the shoulder and strutted back to the stage and stepped up on it

**_Chorus:_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_**

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**  
**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**  
**You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning**  
**In the end**

TO mess with him, i made a heart shaape with my fingers, Ginny threw the microphone back.

**_Chorus:_**  
**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**  
**_Stand a little taller_**  
**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_**  
**_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_**  
**_Footsteps even lighter_**  
**_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_**

Bridge:  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**I'm not alone**

I belted the end out. Everyone clapped loudly and Draco, Harry and Neville grinned boradly and cheered. To my statisfaction ROn got up abruptly and left.

**AN hour later**

"OKay, Next, The Marauders." Blaise said, the guys where getting judged now. A screen showed them singing and moving across the stage

"8" A guy whom seemed familar to me said, "10" Annalise said, "9" Dumboldore said, Yes he was alive. Just a co headmaster of Hogwarts.

W all cheered.

"Rising Star" ME and Ginny stood up.

"10" The mystery man said, "9" Annalise said, "10" Dumbldore said, Me and Ginny jumped up and down huggin.

After everyone performed one group got knocked, Pansy and her group sung a very inappropriate song...

**DRACO'S POV**

We all went to congratulate Mia and Ginny, they got an almost perfect score!

When we reached, them Neville Harry and i tackled them. The hugged back scream their congrats at us. A guy walked up behind HErmione.

"Hermy-mow-knee!" A familar voice exclaimed, Victor Krum hugged Hermione from behind obviuosly startaling her. She shrieked and turned around "Victor!" she exclaimed

"I missed you Herm-ow-knee!" HErmione visabliy cringed at him trying to say her name. He tried holding her hand, when he found it ,he squeezed it so hard she yelped.

"LEt's go up to the Head Room and relax." Hermione propsed when Krum left. We all nodded.

**NO ONE's POV**

Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Neville where far ahead of HErmione who stayed back totalk to someone.

As the young witch walked down the hallway to the staircase that led up to the seveth floor she heard something and turned aorund.

"Ron!" She exclaimed, he took a step closer to her.

"WHy did you tell them what happened!" HE demanded. "I was crying for pete's sake. YOu broke my heart Ronald!" She snapped. "Well NEville Harry and Malfoy came and beat me up after that, see!" He excaiemd, pointing to his black eye.

"I need to go" SHe said, she turned around, but Ron grabed her wrist violently and shoved her against the ground, she new she would have a bruise on her back and shoulder."Everyone keeps haitng me because of your little stunt! How dare you do that!" HE yelled. she whimpered, he picked her up and slapped her on the cheek. she gasepd and her hand flew to her stinging cheek (a slight bruise was forming)

"YOu better not talk about tonight"

Hermione grabbed her wand "Avis! Optungo!"She yelled and a flock of birds attacked Ron and she ran upstairs to the HEad's Room. She muttered the password. she quickly composed herself, worring about Ron.

When she entered she saw Harry and Ginny sitting on the loveseat (Ginny was on Harry's lap) Blaise and Neville where playing a game of wizard chess and Draco was sitting on the couch waiting.

When Hermione walked in the all jmped up and said Hey.

When Hermione sat down, Harry tapped her shoulder, she winced loudly and turned around (The bruises, had already formed.)

"Hermione you okay?" Harry asked, eveyone looked at Hermione. "Yeah, I'm fine" Hermione said in a winded tone. Hermione stood up to take her bookbag off, It was on her bad shoulder and she yelped in pain.

"Oka, somethings wrong." Harry said, he got up. he and ginny cstood infron tof HErmione.

"Take your jacket of please." HErmioen did as she was told, (Knowing her sleves would hide the bruises.)

Harry lifted her sleeve up and Draco gasped. (Draco was standing next to Harry)

"Hermione! What happened?..." Draco said in dismay at the blue and blackk bruise on her pale skin.

**I'm sorry for the somewhat violent chapter, and please don't flame this, It will get a whole lot better! So please review! :)**


	3. Infirmary and feelings

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my last chapter! I wrote littlerally over half of it last night (so around 3,000 words!) And thanks for the reviews, keep em coming. Tell me how badly do you want dramione? Like do you want it in a few chapters or do you want me to let alittle Dramione come and creshendo (If your in music you'll know what i mean by creshendo) into it? Let me KNOW! I hope ya enjoy! I seriously need Themes/ideas and come on! :) Okay this theme is... Something you agree with (I know lame idea, see! This why i need ideas!)**

**I know i havent updated in so long, but i'm about to have Winter break so more time fr writing to my lovelies. Please update sooon!**

**P.S There is violence in this chapter.**

** Something you agree**

** DRACO'S POV**

I was horrified with what i saw, Hermione had huge blue and black,(even small parts purple) bruises all over her shoulders and back, there was even finger marks/bruises on her wrist. There was a cut on her long arm, right before her 'MudBlood' scar started on her wrist. I felt my eyes water. He motioned for Harry who walked and put his head out of the door. "Hey you! Can you tell Blasie Zambini and Pansy Parkison to come to the head's dorm imdeatietly." The young first year nodded and scurried off

Silent tears streamed down the face of the beautiful witch in front of me (Yes i called her beautiful. Deal with it). I pulled her close, watching out for the bruises.

She sobbed out and hugged me tight. I noticed her cut was still bleeding. I sat her down and whipped my wand and did a simple healing spelll to stop the bleeding, but i couldn't do much after that.

"Mia... What happened?!" I pleaded. Desperation evident in my voice. She seemed so weak and so pure at the same time

"I can't tell you." she stuttered/whispered.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I hated that look on Draco's face, he looked horrified.

"Mia... What happened?" He pleaded, I felt myself weaken, "I can't tell you" i stuttered.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_When Ron held me down, he had hatered in his eyes. "You better not tell anyone about this. Meet me here at 5 tomorrow. Or you'll regret it." He growled, he picked me up, and backhanded me once more when I yelled "Avis Optungo" and fled as the birds attacked._

**_END OF BRIEF__ FLASHBACK_**

Draco looked at me concerned, he grasped my hand gently.

"Mia, What happened?" HE repeated softly. I wanted to say, but couldn't.

I shook my head. Harry and Ginny walked closer.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, and fled out of the common room and out of the door of the dorm. I ran as fast as i could tears streaming down my face once more. I ran past Pansy and Blaise (Pansy and i have started to become friends.)

I ran outside of the castle and into a small secret garden i discovered my 2nd year. It was sheltered and beautiful, so i kept a few things there for when i visited, No one knows about it. SO if i ever need to hide (Like now) no one will find me. It's my dream to have a replica of the garden at my house when i leave hogwarts which i will be able to do easily.

My Secret Garden, had: A steady river running through it with clear water that started at a small waterfall (It was still bigger than people by a long shot but thankfully was quiet) and ended in a pond where some koi fish lived. There was a few small flower beds including; Morning glories, Irises, Stars of Bethlehem, Chinese and Japanese lanterns, roses and more! I grew up loving gardening, along with music.

I had a stone bench, and cherry blossom trees everywhere. They had started growing the blossoms, and i can wait! A stone path crossed the garden and stepping stones in the river gave it that calming sense, and there were big patches of grass. I kept this placed trimmed, and watered, Light did flood the place, but it was still sheltered and hidden.

I had a small cabinet in a tree's hollow. I opened the small door and looked inside. I had a picture of me Harry and Ron, one of me and Ginny and My newly added ones; Draco and i, and Draco, Blaise and Pansy. I also had a few books; Hogwarts: a History and couple others, and some clothes, (etc, a bathing suit, and anything else.).

I walked back to the river and sat down on the smooth grass, and let my tears roll once more. Once i finished I fixed myself up and walked back out of the paradise. I quickly checked my charm to keep people out and headed inside.

I walked in the halls and saw a familiar boy, he ran up to me. He was tall, dark-haired, Blue-eyed and tan. I squealed "Jake Northwest!"

_**MEANWHILE WITH DRACO (Very short Sorry, I like to show tid bits of what's going on with Draco and a little more of Hermione)**_

I tried to chase after Hermione, but i was held back, i looked over and saw Harry-s hand on my wrist.

"Let her go, she needs time. Her old brief love interest hurt broke her heart and all of this, She's in shock." Harry said, "Gosh I hate my brother" Ginny muttered under her breathe. I felt upset at the mention of 'old love interest' but it shook it off.

"Gin, you and Hermione did great! You where awesome" Harry said to his girlfriend who kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, Hermione has a great voice to" Ginny said, I drifted off, her beautiful voice, filled my brain.

"I wonder who hurt Mione?..." Harry trailed off.

**HERMIONE'S POV NEXT DAY: 7 O'clock**

"Hey Gin," I said she smiled at me, She looked worried though. I put my hand instinivtively up to my shoulder. causing me to wince. An owl came down upon my plate, and started eating. It dropped a letter, i froze i saw my name in very familiar. Ron.

I opened the letter,

** Hermione,**

**I'm pleased you didn't spill. Good. You will meet me at The dungeons.**

** At 10 sharp. if you are late or don't come you'll regret it.**

**Ron**

I was horrified, i had to meet Ron in 3 hours, i pulled my sleeves of my long sleeve shirt up breifly, i saw the cut had begun bleeding again, thankfully i had a black shirt on.

"Okay students participating in the contest this weeks category is "Something you agree with.'" I nodded, once Monday comes me and Ginny have to get to work, ill come up with something good hopefully.

I looked up and met eyes with Draco, i smiled he smiled but seemed worried too. I looked away and met eyes with Ron, he smiled evilly. Jake sat down next to me. " Hey Hermione!" He hugged me, my friends just sat there shocked. "Hermione! care to introduce us?" Ginny said playfully, Harry shot her a shocked expression, she rolled her eyes and kissed Harry. "Guys, this is Jake Northwest. Brother of Nathan. He's been my friend since we where 6. I didn't know you where a warlock!" I directed the last part to Jake slapping his arm in a playfully way. The group chuckled. After awhile I got up, and walked out of the old hall with Ginny.

"So would you like to tell me what happened?" Ginny asked, i looked at her "I fell." I lied, "Mione your lying, you wouldn't be that banged up if you fell." She spoke up. "Down the stairs." i slipped in. She nodded i think she bought it.

I saw Draco leave the hall, i smiled at him he smiled too. I loved his smile compared to his smirk. He walked to the dungeons where his house was located. I grimaced.

**2 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES LATER**

I got up, i made sure to be quite as to not wake Ginny up. Ginny decided to have a sleepover with me tonight. I was happy to do so, just nervous. I know Ginny and harry would think it was silly that i was afraid of Ron, he maybe kind of thickheaded but he was dangerous when angry or provoked.

I slipped out of the head dorm, Draco was having a night-over . I closed the portrait door and sneaked down the hallway. After five or so minutes i arrived at the dungeons, i checked my watch and in dim lighting it said** 10:58 **"Right on time" i said breathlessly. I walked down the steps, the light was dimly on, i saw the door to the common room.

I heard the door slam shut. I whirled around and saw Ron smiling wicked once more. I stared at him. He pulled his wand out. "Hi Hermione," He said in a sickly-sweet tone. "H-Hi" i stuttered, he chuckled. "I'm glad we met up." He said, He pointed his arm out "Muffalito" He announced, The room gave off a glow briefly Now... no one would hear me scream...

Ron charged at me and bowled me over. Ron brought a knife out, i gulped I felt the cool metal blade slice my skin, i screamed. It sliced the skin on my back, my stomach, and my arms. I felt him touch the tip to the skin by my eye and dragged it down my cheek, not to hard but enough to make it bleed steadily. He then threw the knife to the side, i saw it, it was covered in my blood. Ron then started beating me with his fists. I kept shrieking, if he hadn't put a muffalito on the room, i would have woken up the whole castle.

After what felt like forever, he finally stopped, kicked me, and left me there. i cried from pain, and finally blacked out...

**Ginny's POV (Very Brief Sorry)**

I woke up, and looked over and saw Hermione wasn't sleeping on her bed. I got up, I knew Hermione wouldn't go to The Gryffyndor common room cause of my idiotic ass of a brother. I got up and dressed. I wonder where Hermione is.

**Draco's POV**

I woke up, and aroused Blaise, i slept over in his dorm for old-times sake. I got up and stretched. I got dressed and walked out of the portrait of the common room to wait for him. Once i closed the door. I turned around.

I saw Hermione... on the floor covered in blood. I ran to her side. "NO!" I shouted. I got on my knees next to her, i felt her pulse, barely beating. I leaked a few tears. I looked over her injuries. Mia had cuts all over her arms and on her cheek and blood was everywhere. She had lost an enormous amount of the crimson liquid. She had new bruises on her arms and shoulders, even a black eye. Yet she was still beautiful in my eyes.

I clutched her close to me. I heard the portrait open and close, "What happened!" Blaise shouted. He ran to us. A first year came out of the door, I clutched Hermione closer. "She's on critical condition, we can't move her." I whispered "You! Go get Madam Pomfrey, now!" I yelled, i realized their was a silencing spell on the room, the reason no one inside has heard me yelling.

The frightened First year ran out of the dungeons. I cried, I haven't cried in a long time, but i just let it out. I felt Blaise pat me on the back. I was still crying when McGonagall and the first year arrived. I glared at them as the came closer. A second later Madam Pomfrey arrived

"Draco can you leave miss granger. Just lay her down." Madam Promfrey said, I glared at her. "I don't think i can." I growled, she sighed. I just kept my ground. She glared at me frustrated too.

"Mr. Malfoy, set her down. Just in front of you" McGongall coaxed, i sighed and picked Hermione up from my lap and set her down on the stone floor. I heard Blaise retch at the blood Hermione left on me. I grimaced. Not at the blood on me. That Hermione was bleeding THAT much. I set her down gently. I felt a very small tear trail down my cheek once more.

Madam Promfrey looked her over. "We need to move her, but its very critical." Madam Promfrey muttered underneath her breath. I slid my hands underneath Hemrione and picked her up gently."I'll carry her." I said, Madam Promfrey looked like she was about to object but stopped. I carried her bridal style to the infirmary. Hermione is so light! I set her down gently on one of the beds and sat next to her.

"She was attacked!" Harry shouted! HE ran into the room, he held his arm behind his back. He pulled it out to show a dagger he found. i gasped it was covered in blood. "Oh my god!" I shouted. I grew angry again. Tears once again came out, Harry placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Draco?" I heard the sweet voice, i have been waiting to hear...

**HERMIONE**

"She was attacked!" Harry shouted, i could hear what was going on, i just couldn't respond. My eyes wouldn't open. I felt something warm holding my hand. It was another hand. I couldn't recognize it. Harry had a much relaxed hand, unless angered or tense, Ron is harsh, but this hand is soft, warm and comforting.

"Oh My God!" i heard someone shout, it was Draco, he sounded close, i think he is holding my hand.

I opened y eyes. I first saw my hand holding a pale hand. I followed the arm and saw Draco next to me, his back was to me and Harry was holding a dagger. I shuddered when i realized that was the dagger Ron used on me. I tried using my voice

"Draco?" I asked in a weak voice, just above a whisper. He whirled around. Draco was as handsome as ever, his silver orbs of molten mercury held worry, and something else i couldn't find out.

"What happened?" harry asked, Draco looked at me,  
"I fell down the stairs." I lied, they didn't believe me.  
"You are a really bad liar" Draco said,

"Fine, I'd rather do a veritsurem." I said they two boys nodded. McGongagall brought out the fountain, she brought my memories out and placed them in, Draco and Harry placed their heads in it with McGongall and they came out 10 minutes later horrified.  
"Ron is getting a 3 month suspension and five month detention when he comes back!" McGonagall announced she walked away to write a letter to Mrs. Weasley.

I looked at Draco, His eyes where red. I was struck with realizing that Draco had been crying.

"Draco? Have you been crying?" I asked softly, i sat up. He looked at me,  
"Yeah, I was worried about you, i thought i was going to lose you." Draco admitted, he looked at me, his eyes where tender and I squeezed his hands, he looked at me from the floor. I kissed his cheek. He looked shocked,

"Thank you for caring about me" I whispered, he smiled  
"I'd do anything for you" Draco promised me, He kissed my forehead...

**_A FEW DAYS LATER (AT THE PERFORMANCE)_**

**__**Me a Ginny where about to go on, Harry, Draco and Neville just finished i loved their performance, they raced backstage, I attacked all of them. I got out of the Infirmary a few days ago. I'm fine now. I just have to be careful, and not overwork myself.

Ginny and i got on stage

(_**Hermione-Italics and**_ **_bold_**, _Ginny- Italics, both-Undelined_)

_**I Remember when we broke up the first time**_  
_**Saying "This is it, I've had enough", cause like**_  
_**We hadn't seen each other in a month**_  
_**When you, said you, "needed space", what?**_  
_**Then you come around again and say**_  
_**Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change**_  
_**Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day**_  
_**I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**_  
_**Oooh we called it off again last night**_  
_**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**_

We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk  
to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
Like ever...  
I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine  
Oooh you called me up again tonight_  
_  
_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_to my friends talk to me_  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
I used to think, that we, were forever ever  
And I used to say never say never

_**Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you**_  
_**And i'm like, I just, I mean this is exhausting, you know**_  
_**We are never getting back together, like ever**_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_to my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_Not getting back together, we_

**_Oh, getting back together_**  
**_You go talk to your friends talk_**  
**_to my friends talk to me_**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

****I finished the song, we got a standing ovation like Draco harry and Neville. I smiled "Thank you!" I shouted to the crowd. i walked back stage with Ginny. Harry picked up Ginny and spinned her around while she giggled. He set her down and kissed her.

**DRACO**

I ran to Hermione and spun her around "You did awesome!" I shouted, I set her down. I looked at her lips and back up to her face. We smiled, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and i walked out of the hall and started walking to the heads' dorm to hang out. when we heard running feet. We turned around and saw an enraged Ron. I stood in front of Hermione protectively.

"How dare you! I'm suspended! I can kill you for this Hermione! You backstabbing bitch!" Ron yelled. I felt enraged.  
"HERMIONE almost died, because you are the fucking bastard who almost killed her! I found her hearbeats from death!" I shouted at him  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER! SHE DESERVED IT!" Ron yelled, Hermione started crying,  
"Hermione is a beautiful, talented smart witch, What she DESERVED was a great guy, YOU didn't deserve her. Now leave her and us alone!" I shouted the rest at him. The security guards on campus under order took Ron away. I took the crying witch in my arms (Draco didn't know that Ginny and Harry where watching)

"Hermione, Hermione look at me" Hermione looked up at me, she still had tears in her eyes.  
"You are a beautiful, smart witch, Ron doesn't know what he's talking about. you are way better than him. And some day you'll find a guy who will love and cherish you for you. You are truly a diamond in the rough" I said, i wiped her tears away... She pressed herself closer to me. I kissed the top of her head.

**_Well her you guys go, i hope you enjoyed it! Please review nicely! :) Did you like the Dramione? And guys please tell me how fast you want the Dramione to come! I need to know!_**


	4. Pain

_**Hey guys hope you like my story so far, i love writing it and i love Dramione! Things are going to climax between our to smart lovers! *winkwinknudgenudge* So here you go, no flames, enjoy and please review, it helps. Also tell me what you want to happen, nothing to adult, and also if i like the idea i'll do it. And also tell me stuff you like about the story! :)**  
_

_**Chapter 4: Pain**_

_**HARRY**_

I decided to summon Blaise, since it is a weekend we have all day

"Sup Harry, what did you want to talk about bro?" Blaise asked, i motioned of him to sit on the grass opposite from me, he did and sat down cross-legged.  
"Have you noticed interesting behavior between Draco and Hermione?" I asked casually

"Now that you mention it, yeah they have been acting a little... more closer." Blasie answered  
"Hey what is our song? Isn't it suppose to be a love song?" I asked  
"Yeah., we are to meet up with Draco and Nevile and practice. And hey" Blasie nudged me  
"Hermione is going to be there." He said, i nodded smiling

**HERMIONE**

I opened the door with my card to the music room/and studio in the Room of Requirments. Ginny was already there but i had a great idea for a song.

"Ginny I have a great song idea, the song" I said as i walked in, she looked up.  
"You don;t mind if it kind of can relate to Ron?" i asked, she shook her head  
"It's all good, he is an ass. Let's here the song" She said i got up, I showed her my sheet music, I outlined her part and dragged her into the recording booth.

We got the required instruments out, i sat at the piano Ginny picked a guitar up. we practiced,

"Let's show the guys" I said, the boys where sitting at the grand piano outside. Ginny called them over.

"Okay guys listen to this." I said,

**(_Hermione- Bold italics,_**_ Ginny- italics, Underlined-Both_)

_**I will not make**_  
_**The same mistakes that you did**_  
_**I will not let myself**_  
_**'Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break**_  
_**The way you did, you fell so hard**_  
_**I've learned the hard way**_  
_**To never let it get that far**_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side_  
_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_**I lose my way**_  
_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
_**I cannot cry**_  
_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake**_  
_**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**_  
_**My heart can't possibly break**_  
_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

**_Because of you_**  
**_I find it hard to trust_**  
**_Not only me, but everyone around me_**  
**_Because of you, I am afraid_**

_I watched you die, I heard you_ cry  
Every_ night in your sleep_  
_I was so young, you should have known_  
_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain _

**_Because of you_**  
**_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_I learned to play on the safe side_**  
**_So I don't get hurt_**

_Because of you_  
_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

**_Because of you_**  
**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**  
**Because of you, I am afraid**

_Because of you_  
_**Because of you**_

I finished the last line and the boys clapped, i smiled and stood up, me and Ginny bowed, the boys cheered, Draco wolf-whistled at me. I blushed and we walked put of the booth to let the guys into the booth, Draco smiled at me as i walked by.

"So how are you feeling?" Ginny asked, i smiled  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller doesn't meant i'm lonely when i'm alone!" I recited our song, she smiled. The boys walked in to practice and perform our song to them.

**_DRACO_**

"Okay this is an original song called "What Hurts the most" It is an acoustic song but i hoe you enjoy it." I said into the microphone. Harry and i picked up two acoustic guitars. Neville a bass.

_**(Draco-Bold italics,** Harry-Italics,_ Nevile- Normal underlined, **_Everyone- bold, italics underlined_**_)_

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_  
_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_  
_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_  
_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_  
_**Was being so close**_  
_**And havin' so much to say**_  
_**And watchin' you walk away**_

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_**What hurts the most**_  
_**Is being so close**_  
_**And havin' so much to say**_  
_**(Much to say)**_  
_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_  
_**What could've been**_  
_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_  
_**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**_  
_**Oh yeah**_

_**What hurts the most**_  
_**Was being so close**_  
_**And havin' so much to say**_  
_(To say)_  
_**And watchin' you walk away**_

**_And never knowin'_**  
**_What could'_****_ve been  
_****_And not seein' that lovin' you  
_****_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
__**That's what I was trying to do, ooo**_

I finished the last line the girls cheered, we all bowed. I looked up and met Hermione's eyes. She smiled and blushed slightly. She always looked so cute when she blushes!

_**NEXT DAY**_

Our Band is going on next, I'm nervous actually!

"Next up is The Marauders!" The announcer shouted, we ran on stage, We began the song

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_  
_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_  
_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_  
_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_  
_**Was being so close**_  
_**And havin' so much to say**_  
_**And watchin' you walk away**_

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_**What hurts the most**_  
_**Is being so close**_  
_**And havin' so much to say**_  
_**(Much to say)**_  
_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_  
_**What could've been**_  
_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_  
_**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**_  
_**Oh yeah**_

_**What hurts the most**_  
_**Was being so close**_  
_**And havin' so much to say**_  
_(To say)_  
_**And watchin' you walk away**_

**_And never knowin'_**  
**_What could'_****_ve been  
_****_And not seein' that lovin' you  
_****_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
__**That's what I was trying to do, ooo**_

I finished the song, everyone scream and cheered, we bowed. For this song the boys and I stood in our spots with the mics. "Next up is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley!" We heard as we got off stage, we cheered from our spots up front.

**_HERMIONE_**

I stood at my microphone ready, Ginny and I shared a smile. The music began and I took the lead.

_**I will not make**_  
_**The same mistakes that you did**_  
_**I will not let myself**_  
_**'Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break**_  
_**The way you did, you fell so hard**_  
_**I've learned the hard way**_  
_**To never let it get that far**_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side_  
_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_**I lose my way**_  
_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
_**I cannot cry**_  
_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake**_  
_**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**_  
_**My heart can't possibly break**_  
_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

**_Because of you_**  
**_I find it hard to trust_**  
**_Not only me, but everyone around me_**  
**_Because of you, I am afraid_**

_I watched you die, I heard you_ cry  
Every_ night in your sleep_  
_I was so young, you should have known_  
_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_

**_Because of you_**  
**_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_I learned to play on the safe side_**  
**_So I don't get hurt_**

_Because of you_  
_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

**_Because of you_**  
**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**  
**Because of you, I am afraid**

_Because of you_  
_**Because of you**_

I finished the song, everyone clapped, screamed an hollered. I heard a familiar wolf-whistle. I saw Draco whistling at me, he cheered, pumping his fist in the air, we locked our gazes. In bold move,, I winked at him. He smiled and winked back.

"You guys did amazing!" All 6 of us shouted, we all burst out laughing, I hugged Draco, we pulled back, our arms still around each other, we gazed into each other's eyes. But reality came back and we joined the others.

WE just decided to hang out and have fun night in the dorm room with everyone. IT was nice. Draco and I shared a smile,

_**Sorry You had to wait so long, Please don't flame its not my best work, I will try harder! :)**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_


End file.
